


Into the Past

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other, Time Travel, cute moments, toddler naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: What happens when little Naruto travels into the past, and meets the parent's he's never known?Read and find out!
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Into the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this YEARS ago, and figured, why the hell not and post it?  
> This will most likely be only 5 chapters. We shall see. It definitely won't be a long story.   
> If you guys like it, please let me know!

Minato sighed as he signed another paper on his desk, shaking out his hand to ease the cramp residing there. He glanced at the clock, noticing it was getting late. The young Hokage had thankfully warned his hot-tempered wife, Kushina, that he probably wouldn't be home at a decent hour. Naturally, the red-head wasn't happy about it, but she understood. 

He glanced at the door as a knock sounded. 

'' Come in.'' He called. 

The door opened, revealing Sarutobi and Jiraiya. He smiled at the two older men. He looked at his Sensei. 

'' You actually used the door?'' He asked in mock surprise. 

Jiraiya gave a cheeky grin. 

'' I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack this early in your 'reign'.'' 

Minato rolled his blue eyes. He could honestly whack his former teacher at times. He leaned back into his seat, looking at them. 

'' So, did you two need anything?'' He asked. He did have to wander why they were visiting him at this time of night. 

Sarutobi looked at the younger man. He could see that the blonde was exhausted, as he has been working a lot. After all, he had only gotten the hat not too long ago. He looked at his successor and said;

'' Just wanted to check in on you. How's Kushina?''

Minato smiled. 

'' She's fine. She just got back from a mission the other day.''

'' She's still active?'' Jiraiya asked. 

'' Off and on.''

Just as he was about to say something else, a puff of smoke filled the room. The puff cleared, revealing an Anbu. By the mask, he could tell that it was Kakashi. Minato looked at the teenager, as his shift had ended hours ago. He exchanged glances with the other two men, and could see the confusion on their faces as well. 

'' What is it, Kakashi?''

The teen looked at his Sensei, and removed his mask, revealing his half masked face. 

'' A child was found just now, and we can't seem to get him to come out.''

Minato rose a brow.

'' Have you tried picking him up?''

'' He won't let us. Little kid keeps screaming. ''

Minato frowned. He stood up, and motioned to the three to follow him. All three nodded. Minato transported to the location, the rest following close behind him. 

Arriving, Minato quickly noticed it was in an alleyway, and his friends were there as well. Inoichi turned when he sensed his friend and Hokage. He nodded to him in greeting, and nudged Chouza, who turned to look as well. The bigger man smiled, greeting him. 

'' Any luck?'' Minato asked.

Both shook their head. They quickly explained the situation with him, not wanting to waste another second. The child still needed medical attention. Minato was quiet, as he listened. Understanding, he motioned for all of them to stand by, and slowly moved into the alley. His eye's scanned the narrow path until he spotted a little blonde child. Not wanting to startle him, he carefully moved toward him and knelt down near him. Just close enough to not overwhelm him. 

'' Hey there.'' He called to the boy, his tone gentle. 

The little boy moved his head slightly towards him, indicating that he heard him. 

Minato took a moment to take in what he saw. The child looked about four years old at most. He could be younger. He clothes were torn and dirty, there was also dirt in his hair. He could see scrapes and bruises on his arms and legs. He would have to talk to him once he was treated for his injuries. 

'' Can you come here, to me?'' He asked him.

He didn't get a response.

'' Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Minato Namikaze. What's your name?''

'' N-Naruto.'' He whimpered out. His voice was hoarse from his screaming. 

'' Naruto? Okay, I would like to help you Naruto. Can you turn around, so I can see you?'' He asked him, kindly. 

The toddler hesitated for a moment before he listened, turned to the kind voice. He looked up, seeing a young, blond-haired man kneeling down close to him. He saw he had blue eye's, just like him. He didn't know why, but he felt...safe, seeing and being near this man. Still a bit hesitant, and on wobbly legs, he stood up and crossed the distance to the man. 

Minato was shocked when the toddler basically threw himself at him, collapsing against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, supporting his weight easily. He studied the child, and felt a strange attachment to him. Holding him securely, he stood and propped him on his hip, carrying him out of the alley and to the others. 

Sarutobi saw that the child passed out. He wasn't surprised. He also didn't miss how much he looked like Minato. 

'' How the hell did he get this way?'' Chouza asked.

'' I don't know. I am going to take him to the hospital, and then we will figure it out from there. Until I summon you, I want you all to go home and get some sleep. Jiraiya Sensei, Tsunade is back, correct?''

Jiraiya nodded. 

'' Okay, I will have her examine him. I will get back to you all later.'' 

They nodded and he disappeared. 

They all had to know...who exactly is this boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Any requests, just let me know!  
> If it is anime, the animes I know are: Naruto, Fma, Inuyasha, Clannad. Black Butler.


End file.
